


Figaro again

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fanart, Gen, Reunions, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: At the end of one year of searching and hoping and lying in the face of a wretched world
Relationships: Edgar Roni Figaro & Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Figaro again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



> Happy Chocobox!!! So many ideas for World of Ruin scenes but out of your character combos, this one jumped at me :) Justice for Sabin's pov throughout the Gerad storyline...


End file.
